1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand protecting handles and more particularly pertains to a new handle for carrying a bag for distributing the weight of the contents of the bag across the hand of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand protecting handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand protecting handles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hand protecting handles include U. S. Pat. No. 5,029,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,355; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,201; U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,366; U.S. Pat. No. 645,670; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,053.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handle for carrying a bag. The inventive device includes a saddle member that has a top, a bottom, a pair of end edges, and a pair of side edges that extend between the end edges. A pair of sides upwardly extend from the side edges of the saddle member to form a bag receiving channel between them such that a carrying loop of a bag rests on the top of the saddle member between the sides of the saddle member. A cover member covers the saddle member and is removably coupleable to the saddle member. The cover member has first and second ends, upper and lower surfaces extending between the first and second ends, and a pair of opposite sidewalls that downwardly extend from the lower surface of the cover member.
In these respects, the handle for carrying a bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of distributing the weight of the contents of the bag across the hand of a user.